


there's no place like home for the holidays

by choiyoonas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Christmas With Family, Dean Winchester Proposes Marriage to Castiel, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dean Winchester in a Hoodie, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean and Castiel Bought a House, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Jack Kline as God, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Mildly Suggestive Content, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Ellen Harvelle, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Saileen - Freeform, a cuddly teddy bear truly :(, dadstiel, dean looked so cute in that ep :(, fight me on this, miracle is the cutest dog ever, the hoodie from s1 e12 faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyoonas/pseuds/choiyoonas
Summary: the next step in dean and cas’ relationship is on the horizon, as is their pseudo-retirement from hunting. sam and eileen will keep the bunker up and running, so they don't have much to worry about anymore. all dean wants is his now human angel, his dog, his car, and maybe... maybe a ring on his finger to tell the whole world how much he loves castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills (implied), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer (Implied), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	there's no place like home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over like two days and over those two days it's become like my baby. the destiel christmas tag on tumblr gave me some major inspo. thank u hellers! i'm a sucker for good old fashioned proposal fics, what can i say? leave kudos or nice comments if you enjoyed, they spark joy :D

Honestly, Dean isn’t sure what exactly he’s doing. It’s December 24th. Christmas Eve. The house is quiet. Dean, Sam, and the others they invited agreed upon staying at Dean and Cas’ place, a reasonably sized craftsman not too far from the Men of Letters bunker. Sam went out for a grocery run with Eileen twenty minutes ago. Cas is on the couch next to Dean, head leaning on his shoulder. The shoulder that bears Cas’ handprint. He dozed off in the middle of decorating the Christmas tree. Dean doesn’t blame him. He should’ve put music or a movie or something on. The quiet makes falling asleep easier; both he and Cas went to bed late last night following their long return drive from helping a fellow hunter with some creature or other.

It’s weird for Dean, having been the one to pull Castiel from the Empty, as he’d been dragged out of Hell itself. Cas is still adjusting to being human in the six months since Dean rescued him, still working out how the human body works. Like he didn’t rebuild Dean Winchester from atoms up. Like he hasn’t lived with Sam and Dean long enough.

Maybe he just wants Dean to show him how to live, truly live, not just make do with pining away after a man he shouldn’t have even fallen for in the first place. Dean’s lucky Cas fell for him, though, what with all the times he could have left. All the times he could have said goodbye and meant it, really meant it. All the times he died or straight up left over the years, he’s always come back, some way or another. Even when the Empty took him, Dean did everything in his limited power to bring him back. It turned out that coming back to Dean cost Cas his grace. He didn’t complain at the loss, only welcomed the warm embrace Dean pulled him into when they came out of the Empty and let Dean kiss him breathless with a whispered admission of love. Cas snores loudly, interrupting Dean's rambling thoughts. He stirs, blue eyes opening slowly.

_You’re beautiful,_ Dean thinks as he looks at the man beside him, _so beautiful._

  
  
  
  


“Why didn’t you wake me?”

  
  
  
  


“Didn’t wanna disturb you.”

  
  
  
  


“Dean,” Cas sighs more than says, turning to more easily touch his lover. His hand comes up to the other man’s face, gently cupping his stubbled jaw before leaning in for a kiss. 

  
  
  
  


“Mm. Help me finish the tree, babe.” Cas smiles at the nickname, cheeks coloring. He and Dean stand up, helping each other stand, not out of necessity but desire to touch. The tree stood tall and green all over, dotted here and there with a handful of ornaments. 

  
  


Dean regrets the large Christmas tree Cas bullied him into getting. Kind of. The tree is large and over-the-top, probably a bit too much for their first Christmas as a couple. It’s worth it, though, seeing his bright smile, how happy it makes the man he loves. They take another half hour to finish. Sam and Eileen come home just when they finish, hands full of grocery bags. 

  
  
  


“Hey, you two!” Dean calls, moving to help his brother and Eileen, mostly ingredients for Christmas dinner tomorrow. He quickly signs what he spoke to Eileen, taking a few of the bags from her. Cas helps, too. He’s confident the other three could handle it, though, if he weren’t here. A bunch of their hunter friends are coming over for the holiday—Bobby and Ellen, Jo, Jody and Donna and their girls, Claire and Kaia, Charlie. Jack tweaked some things for his dads, bringing back some of the hunters loved and lost. Dean couldn’t thank him enough in his many prayers since. Dean’s excited for the holiday celebrations. It’s been so long since the Winchester brothers’ last family-oriented Christmas. Dean’s not sure he and Sam ever had one after their mom died. Having people he considers family over never fails to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside, though he doesn’t admit it. He’s gotten better at expressing what he feels out loud instead of bottling it up. Being with Cas helps, especially when he can kiss him anytime he wants and whisper soft things in his ear before bed. Dean tells Cas he loves him every chance he gets, something a younger version of himself would never dream of doing. They’ve come a long way from who they were over a decade ago, a devout angel and a faithless, broken man. Now, though, Dean finds it ridiculously easy to reach over and hold Cas’s hand, or hug him a little tighter than ever before, or kiss him soft and slow. Sam, Dean, and Cas make quick work of putting the groceries away before retiring to the living room. The TV isn’t on. Dean’s not sure where the remote is. Maybe it got stuck between the couch cushions again.

  
  
  
  


“Tree looks good, guys,” Sam remarks, looking at the hunk of wood covered in lights and various ornaments. There’s a couch, two recliners, and a few other pieces of furniture in the room along with the TV and entertainment center. Eileen says something that Dean doesn’t catch. Cas fills him in, speaking softly into the shell of his left ear.

  
  
  
  


“It was mostly Dean,” Cas replies, gazing lovingly at his lover and signing to Eileen as he speaks. Dean grins at him and pretends to ignore his brother’s fake gagging noises from his seat on the recliner nearest the tree. Eileen takes the other, a fond smile on her face. 

  
  
  
  


“You helped,” Dean deflects, never one for attention. Cas shakes his head, leaning on Dean so his head rests in Dean’s lap. He, too, ignores Sam when he grumbles. Eileen laughs when he signs something to her. Dean puts on a movie, with subtitles of course. He picks some cheesy, Hallmark channel flick. Cas lets him run his fingers through his dark hair, humming softly at the gentleness of Dean’s touch. 

  
  
  
  


When the movie ends, Cas is asleep again, and Dean’s near to dozing off himself. It’s not particularly late; Dean’s watch reads 10:30 p.m. He doesn’t want to wake Cas. Sam and Eileen head to bed not long after, heading off toward Sam’s room together. Cas snores, clearly sleeping well.

  
  
  
  


“Cas, buddy,” Dean says, shaking Cas’ shoulders after untangling himself from their web of limbs, “At least get in bed this time.”

  
  
  
  


“No,” Cas whines almost petulantly, “Let me stay here.”

  
  
  
  


“Nope. Come on, let’s go.” Dean stands up and grabs both of his hands. Cas doesn’t bother resisting Dean’s help in rising from the couch. He follows Dean to their bedroom, dark without the lamplight. Dean flips the switch to the nearest light fixture. Cas resists the urge to sleep fully clothed, but changes into pajamas alongside Dean, slipping into bed with him a few minutes later, letting the other hold him, face pressed to his chest. Before, when Cas was an angel, he could sense Dean’s life force in his soul. Now that he’s powerless and human once more, the sound of his lover’s heartbeat in his ear is all there is to reassure him.

  
  
  
  


“Good night, Dean. I love you.”

  
  
  
  


“Love you, too.” Dean presses his lips to Cas’ forehead, a quick peck. He pulls him closer, shifting to make the spooning arrangement more comfortable for them both. Cas falls asleep quickly, Dean’s breath becoming more even in time with his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Dean gets up early. Miracle goes for a walk after his breakfast. Dean lets Cas sleep, gently detangling himself from the gaggle of legs and arms they’d become overnight. Dean feeds Miracle, then starts on food for his human companions. Sam and Eileen come out at about nine for coffee and breakfast, sitting at the closest table together. Dean smiles at them, happy for his little brother. Eileen treats him well, kind and gentle usually, but unafraid of calling him out if ever he messed up, which wasn’t often. As cheesy as it sounds, Dean often thought that loving Eileen made Sam better and helped him loosen his end of the codependent relationship he shares with his older brother. It was hard not to depend on each other with John Winchester’s downright abusive, neglectful parenting. The brothers would always be close, even if it took them a while to get their relationship to some form of _normal._ They know it’s not healthy to rely on each other the way they do, the way they always have. Especially when Sam went to Stanford, Dean worried about his baby brother. Dean used to wonder if a normal life would ever be in store for him and Sam, or if he could give Castiel the life deserves. He’s been thinking about it since their run-in with the Empty.

Sam and Eileen planned on staying in the bunker permanently to build a network of hunters and make the vast complex better suited for modern hunters in need, be it shelter or knowledge or whatever else. Sam in his habit of worrying is nervous about it all, but Eileen’s not; she’s sure enough in the safety of their future for both herself and Sam. 

Dean, though. He’s not sure what he wants. He hasn’t talked about it with Cas at all, merely turned various ideas over and over in his mind. He’s hoping the rest of the day will go well. There’s a question that’s been sitting in the back of his mind for months. Dean wants to marry Cas, he’s sure of that much, at least. Whatever happens after... Well, he and Cas will figure something out. Together. A house with a white picket fence and a large kitchen and backyard for Miracle sounds nice. 

  
  
  


When everyone’s arrived seated in various spots in the house’s dining room, Dean enlists Sam’s help in bringing the various foodstuffs to the table. Dinner goes well. Dean enjoys being surrounded by his found family like this, sitting together to eat and laugh and tell stories of what’s gone on since they saw each other last. Jack showed up; he warned Castiel that he might not, what with being the new God and all. He’s sitting in between Dean and Sam, shoving a forkful of macaroni and cheese into his mouth when Dean looks over. He’s happy to have him here; clearly, Cas is, too. Jack looks up. He swallows the food to give Dean a characteristic small smile. Neither of them says anything, content in a silence that isn’t awkward. Charlie’s next to Cas, chatting animatedly to him. Dean grins like a fool, chomping down on a buttered roll. The happiness he’s felt recently is foreign to him in a good way. Dean has Cas, and Miracle, and Sam, and Eileen, and their other family are always a phone call away. 

  
  
  
  


After eating, the large group migrates to the living room, where they mainly mingle and chat amongst each other. Dean’s confused for a moment; when did they invite so many people? He sits next to Castiel, gripping his hand to fight the mounting anxiety. He’s not sure if he can do this. If he can stand in front of just about everyone he knows and ask Cas to marry him. Cas squeezes Dean’s hand, sensing his anxiety. Even without his grace, Cas knows Dean better than Dean knows himself. He gives a small smile. Dean lets go to stand up from the couch. He leads Cas to the middle of the room and takes a few deep breaths. Cas tilts his head, adorably confused. With every pair of eyes on him, Dean clears his throat before speaking. He's never been this nervous. It’s scary as hell. _What if he says no? What if he says yes, but leaves me at the altar?_ Dean swallows thickly. He looks everywhere but at the other people in his living room, gaze settling on Cas’ hand, warm and real and reassuring in his.

  
  
  
  


“Cas, I’ve known you for twelve years and it’s taken me almost all of those years to get my head out of my ass and realize how I feel about you. I love you so much. Loving you has changed me. I-I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my life with. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be in Hell.” Dean looks at Cas for a moment to gauge his reaction; he sees teary eyes and an expectant expression. He sucks in another breath and continues, 

  
  
  
  


“So, uh, I guess there’s a question I need to ask.” Dean drops to one knee, pulling the black box from the pocket of his jeans. Cas audibly gasps in surprise. As if he wasn’t expecting _this_. Dean wonders what else he could’ve been waiting for. 

  
  
  
  


“Will you marry me?” Cas nods immediately, breathing out a yes. Dean slides the ring on his finger, a simple silver band inlaid with a trio of stones. Engraved in the metal is a phrase they’re both familiar with: _you changed me_. Dean vaguely registers the whoops and phrases of congratulations when he leans down slightly to kiss Castiel, grip firm on his waist. 

  
  
  
  


“I love you so much.” Cas says when they part a moment later, grinning up at Dean with that stupidly enamored look, “Wait. How did you get my ring size?”

  
  
  
  


“I’m allowed a few secrets, sweetheart.” Cas ignores the way his heart flutters at his boyfriend’s--no, _fiancé’s_ \--words.

  
  
  
  


Charlie comes to hug Dean first, then Cas, grinning widely all the time. Dean guesses she’s as excited about the whole thing as he is, her joy present in her bright smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, I’m so happy for you two!” 

  
  


“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean replies gruffly, voice thick with emotion. Starting with Sam and Eileen, the others congratulate Dean and Cas in turn. It takes a minute before Bobby, Ellen in tow, to step towards them and clap Dean on the back. It’s everything he would never have expected from his own father. 

  
  
  


“Took ya long enough, son. I’m proud of you.” 

  
  
  
  


Dean tries not to tear up at Bobby’s words, he really does. It fails almost miserably. A few tears slip down his cheeks. Bobby doesn’t see, but Cas does when he gently wipes them away with a swipe of his thumb. Jack manages to get his dads in a crushing hug, congratulating them and grinning almost as widely as Charlie. Claire hugs Dean and Cas one after the other, beaming and congratulating the couple. Dean tries not to cry then, too. He sees Cas blinking back tears of his own and sniffles. Dean gives the hand he holds a reassuring squeeze. 

  
  
  
  


The night ends with the others piling into their cars for the drive back home, or else to a spare bedroom for the night. Dean stays with Cas after everyone else has left the living room. They’re seated on the couch again. Dean has an arm around the other, keeping him close. He wonders when he fell for Cas, when the moment he thought I love you for the first time was. It doesn’t really matter, now that they’re honest with each other and themselves about their feelings. Dean remembers when he bottled up his feelings, trying desperately to be someone he’s not. He remembers how awful it was when the Empty took Cas, how incomplete and like a puzzle with missing pieces he felt. Castiel is back, he’s back for good, he’s not leaving. He might need a little push sometimes, a plea to stay. Dean might need a reminder of the truth sometimes, too, but he’s finally sure of what he wants. _Who_ he wants. 

  
  
  
  


“I love you.”

  
  
  
  


“I love you, too.” Cas leans his head on Dean’s shoulder briefly, basking in the warmth of his presence and the love he radiates. He grabs one of Dean’s hands in his own and lifts it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. 

  
  
  
  


“Cas, I was thinking, after we get married, we could, uh, retire.”

  
  
  
  


“Retire?”

  
  


“Yeah. Hang up the towel, leave the hunting to the younger generation. I’d like to spend some time with my husband, my dog, our… Kids. Claire and Jack, you know. They’re older now, and Jack’s friggin’ God, but it wouldn’t hurt to see them more often.” 

  
  


“I’d like that, too, Dean. Sam and Eileen will have their hunters’ network soon, I hear. We could help with that, be part of it. There will always be monsters in the world, you and I can’t always be the ones to take them down. It’ll be good for us. Maybe we won’t stop hunting altogether if you don’t want to give it up. We’ll help when someone needs us instead of _all the time_.”

  
  


“I think I’d like that better than completely giving up on the life.”

  
  


Before Cas can say anything else, Miracle comes in, the telltale pitter-patter of his paws on the hardwood floor alerting his owners. He jumps up into Dean and Cas’ laps. Cas scratches behind Miracle’s left ear the way he likes, earning an appreciative rumble back. Dean mutters something under his breath to the dog that Cas doesn’t quite catch. He’s sure Dean hadn’t meant to get so attached to Miracle, yet he diligently plays fetch with him and cuddles the dog instead of him when Cas is gone, as rare an event as that is. It’s cute, much like Dean himself. Not that Cas would ever admit that. Some sentiments ought to stay buried when they are grossly endearing. 

  
  


“I can’t wait to marry you,” Cas remarks, inspecting the ring on his finger with pride, watching the stones and metal glint in the lamplight. Dean watches it, too. He gives Cas a look, the one that would convince even the most stubborn that he’s completely, utterly in love. Cas stares back, a fond smile playing on his lips.

  
  
  
  


“Me neither.” Dean kisses him languidly to savor the taste of his strawberry chapstick, delighting in the way Cas smiles into the kiss. Miracle jumps off the couch when they shift to move even closer, fully making out in their living room. Dean doesn’t mind when Cas’ hands find purchase in areas of the body he knows like no other, fingertips ghosting over the warm flesh under the soft fabric of the gray hooded jacket Dean’s had for years but hardly wears anymore. 

They part several long moments later, lips kissed red and swollen slightly, acheeks tinged bright pink. 

“You're beautiful, you know that?” Dean blushes furiously at the compliment, still not used to the kindness of a lover’s spoken word.

  
  


They go to bed not long after, when the house has truly gone quiet and everyone else is in bed already. Dean will fall asleep in the arms of his husband-to-be for the first time. It’s a comforting thought, finally having Cas to himself. Dean hears the door creak when Miracle joins them, lying down by the feet connected to their tangled legs under the sheets and a thick, fluffy comforter. Dean chuckles softly when Cas whispers to himself, 

  
  


“How did I get lucky enough to have you?”

  
  


“You don’t need luck when I’ve loved you for so long.”

  
  


Cas doesn’t reply. Dean doesn’t need him to, not when he can hear the steady beat of his technically-not-one-anymore angel’s heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. Yeah, Dean likes being the little spoon some nights.


End file.
